1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a drum type laundry dryer, and, more particularly, to a drum type laundry dryer having an improved lint collecting unit.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In this type of laundry dryer, it has been known that, as a filter for collecting lint contained in air discharged from a drying drum, a lint receiver is provided around the outer periphery of the filter, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication 33886/72. However, the lint receiver fails to provide a high lint collecting efficiency.